¿Es que no lo entiendes?
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Un sueño puede ser más doloroso de lo que parece, y más si en él te das cuanta, de que quizá sientas algo por un amigo. Algo que no puede ser, porque la amistad lo prohíbe.
1. oOo 1 oOo

_El frío viento hacia notorio el invierno, y estando en el desierto este era aun más. Pero para cada persona de esa aldea, era un día tranquilo, al igual que su villa, siempre tan pacifica. Algún viajero que llegara diría que a ese lugar le faltaba vida, pero a sus aldeanos le gustaba esa paz._

_Y dentro de las el Domo, todos trabajaban duramente. En especial Temari. Ella tenía el deber de preparar los exámenes chunnin y para ello necesitaba a un Ninja encargado de representar a cada aldea._

_Por cual motivo estaba él ahí, su novio, enviado de Konoha y dueño de hermosura absoluta, quien hacia suspirar a cada chica que lo veía. Y Temari lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando los dedos, y alguien más la miro furioso, sin decir nada, y entonces se retiro._

_Y se sintió mal, él había viajado para ayudarla, pero en cuanto lo vio solo le dijo que ya no necesitaba su ayuda…pues su novio se había encargado de todo. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar._

_Temari soltó al chico que tan atentamente la veía como si fuera lo único para él, se disculpo y dijo que volvería dentro de poco. Así pues, el chico se retiro de la sala para ir a hablar con las demás personas que tomaban un descanso después de su labor. _

_-Shikamaru…-Murmuro con cuidado, él lucia molesto aun mientras revisaba algunos documentos, y ni siquiera levanto la vista hacia ella o contesto.- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_Y entonces él si la vio, tan molesto como nunca, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levanto de la silla dando un paso hacia ella. Como un acto reflejo, Temari retrocedió. Por primera vez odio él que Shikamaru ahora fuera más alta que ella. Se sentía tan vulnerable y confundida sin saber que es lo que le pasaba. Era su mejor amigo, y ahora la miraba de esa forma…Sin saber como, él hacia que le doliera el pecho…el corazón._

_-Siempre he estado a tu lado, he sostenido tu mano cuando lo has necesitado, te doy consejos y escucho cuando muestras tus sentimientos, he llorado contigo incluso. Y ahora, ahora he venido a ti, viajado días para verte, porque dijiste necesitarme, porque apesar de que lo necesitas de manera laboral, yo sentía que también lo necesitabas emocionalmente. Y cuando llego solo me dices que ahora ya no necesitas nada más. Y llego tu novio, y te beso delante de mí. _

_-Yo…_

_-No poseo tiempo libre, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para que se me permitiera venir aquí, apenas y dormí solo por llegar antes a verte. Aunque sea un momento. Soy tu mejor amigo, pero….-Shikamaru se interrumpió y dando un suspiro de pesar se inclino hacia ella y junto sus frentes.-Temari… ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

_No hablo más, solo la beso, Temari no respondió al beso y dejo los ojos abiertos, Shikamaru la besaba lentamente y con dolor. Entonces las rodillas de ella temblaron y antes de caer Shikamaru la sujeto por los hombros. Sitió un terrible vacío en el pecho y su cabeza girar. Sabia que estaba mal, el era su amigo, y ella tenia novio. Pero por ahora, no quería parar así que cerró los ojos y con miedo respondió al beso._

Temari despertó sobresaltada con el corazón latiendo deprisa. Se llevo la mano al pecho, no era solo un sueño, verdaderamente sentía aquel dolor y su cabeza giraba una y otra vez. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón pesadamente. Reconocía a aquel que era su novio en sueño, pero en la realidad, ella ni siquiera tenia novio. Sin embargo, lo que más pesar le causaba, era el hecho de que en su sueño, Shikamaru la quería, no, no solo la quería, la amaba.

-Kami, dime que no es verdad, que no me he soñado besando un amigo, no a él. Solo él no.- Entonces una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Shikamaru era su amigo, sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad. Ella no podía desear que la besara. Eso seria imperdonable.

* * *

**No se precisamente que deben sentir, porque yo misma no se como quedo, pero originalmente esto era a final abierto, puesto que fue un sueño que yo misma tuve y lo adapte al mundo Naruto. Pero un amigo me pidió escribirlo y lo he hecho. También una amiga me pidió hacerle una continuación, y realmente me gusta dedicar mis fics, por lo que quizá si haya algunos capítulos más, una historia realmente corta. Por lo pronto, ojala les gustara.**


	2. oOo 2 oOo

**Se que esto no durara más que un par de capítulos, pero querían una continuación y debo darla. Ojala les guste aunque los capítulos sean cortos.**

* * *

-Luces cansada- Temari se detuvo en la entrada de la aldea. No deseaba verlo, no ahora.- "Mientes, si lo quieres"- Susurro una voz en su cabeza, y Temari, avergonzada, acepto la verdad. Quería verlo, estar con él, escucharlo y tocarlo. Siempre era así, siempre lo extrañaba. Pero por ahora, necesitaba alejarse de él, buscar un motivo que justificara su sueño. Algo que le dijera que no era más que producto de una pesadilla porque ella realmente no lo deseaba. En su aldea, con un padre como el que tuvo, y creciendo rodeada de hombres, no había lugar para el amor ni sentimientos, ya bastante se había arriesgado a tener un amigo como para sumarle eso.

-Estoy bie…-Detuvo su respuesta cuando Shikamaru se acerco por detrás y le toco los hombros apretándolos levemente, aunque segundos después los separo. Mantener contacto físico no era algo que sucediera a menudo, a menos que fuera algún golpe de entrenamiento o algún acercamiento iniciado por ella. Él parecía incomodo de tocar a cualquier persona siempre.

-Estas tensa.- Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante cuando él quito la manos, deslizándolas unos centímetros por su espalda al dejarlas caer a sus costados y Temari decidió mantener la distancia para que no se repitiera. Generalmente le agradaba tenerlo cerca, un par de veces incluso le había limpiado una lágrima al verlo llorar. Hubo una ocasión, en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, cumpleaños de Gaara, que Shikamaru la descubrió llorando, levemente la verdad, apenas unas lagrimas silenciosas, pero en esa ocasión él se acerco lo suficiente para abrazarla, ignorando sus protestas diciendo no necesitar su lastima. Pero ahora, el contacto le parecía impropio, y así seria hasta pasar unos días repitiéndose que el sueño era falso y no significaba nada.

-Tienes razón, estoy cansada, seguramente es por ello. Además aun no me acostumbro a estos cambios de clima.

-Vives en el desierto, el cambio de clima no es excusa tomando en cuenta que en unas horas pasa de ser un completo infiero a ser un congelador.

-Lindas palabras Nara, muy cultas- Dijo ella sarcástica, luchando por sonreír y lo logro.- ¿Las aprendiste en un libro para niños?- Continuo, evadiendo el hecho de que no tenia ninguna frase que callara sus replicas a clima.

-Pues la verdad, si.- Respondió él caminando y Temari lo siguió, seguramente él la acompañaría al hotel donde siempre se quedaba cuando visitaba Konoha.- Sere padre pronto, quiero estar preparado para ello.-Shikamaru se detuvo al ver que ella dejaba de caminar y se dio la vuelta para ver su palidez.

-Tu vas…- Las palabras parecían demasiado fuertes incluso para pronunciarlas. Y sintió una punzada en el pecho, no de lastima, no de celos. Era dolor, sabia que no podía decir nada, ella no tenía el derecho. Sin embargo, sin algún motivo, le dolía. Se negaba a pensar que sentía algo por él, a que ella pudiera sentir algo por cualquier persona. Era solo un sueño, solo eso. No importaba ¿cierto?

-¿No te agrada la idea?-Pregunto sonriente.- A mi me fascina. Quiero serlo pronto. Se que será problemático, pero supongo que deberé buscar mujer desde ahora. Así cuando tengamos hijos no nos será tan pesado si llevamos ya un tiempo disfrutando la relación.

Y tan solo por un segundo, Temari olvido el sueño y se acerco a él, cegada por la furia de lo que ella consideraba una cruel broma. Y lo golpeo en el brazo, quizá con algo de fuerza. Odiaba eso, no ser tan femenina como las demás chicas. Motivo por el cual era considerada agresivo y un mal prospecto para esposa o madre. Y entonces tenia que mentir, decir que ella no quería nada de esas cosas, que eran tonterías solamente, ilusiones creadas para las niñas bobas. Y eso les confirmaba a los demás que ella no era una chica con la cual relacionarse.

-¡Idiota! Pensé que habías embarazado a una chica.- Temari odio la suave carcajada que el emitió, apenas audible, considerando que le daba pereza hasta reír con ánimos.

-No, nunca he tenido que preocuparme por ese riesgo, si tienes precauciones no es probable que ocurra un embarazo ¿No te enseñaron eso en la academia? Vaya, y decías que mi entrenamiento era malo.- Él se burlaba, como lo detestaba por ello.- Y no tiene nada de malo.- Siguió él andando, y Temari de nuevo comenzó a caminar pero esta vez se coloco a su lado.- Si yo embarazara a una chica, estaría feliz. No digo que no seria malo en un principio, pero me gustan los niños, de no ser así, no desearía tener dos desde que tengo 12 años.

-La mayoría de los niños sueñan con juguetes, no con tener hijos y casarse. Maduras demasiado rápido, pareces un anciano.

-Me lo han dicho.- Concordó encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero si una chica se embarazara de mí, aun si no la mara, si hubiéramos terminado o si fuese cosa de una noche, yo me haría cargo del bebé.

-Eres muy joven para decir algo así. No sabes de lo que hablas. Tener un bebé seria una gran responsabilidad. Muy problemático ara ti. Se que realmente no quieres eso.- Dijo intentando parecer severa. Vio como Shikamaru dirigía una mirada rápida hacia su vientre y después miro hacia delante con una minúscula sonrisa.

-Créeme, si se lo que quiero.

Ignorando sus palabras y sin buscar su significado, Temari se conmovió por el hecho de que él era un hombre responsable, que no se avergonzaría de su hijo si no estuviera casado y que no permitiría que lo llamaran bastardo. Eso, a su corta edad, hacia que Temari lo admirara. Pero solo podía ser eso, admiración, sin ternura, sin cariño, sin esa enfermiza parte de ella que deseaba jamás ver a Shikamaru siendo padre, ¿celos? No, un sueño no podía significar tanto. Deseaba que no.

* * *

**Para este capitulo me inspire en un par de amigos, que siendo tan jóvenes, son buenos hombres y que se aceptarían la paternidad y más porque algunos la desean. Muchos jóvenes no sabrían como manejarlo, por lo que me siento orgullosa de vivir rodeada de gente que si.**


	3. oOo 3 oOo

Temprano el lunes por la mañana, Shikamaru había entrado a la temporal oficina de Temari y sin decir nada la tomo de la muñeca y jalo a la puerta. Temari intento zafarse, él ya la había "rescatado" de su trabajo en visitas anteriores a la aldea, y en cada ocasión, ella terminaba golpeándolo, aunque después accediera a irse con él de todas formas. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, el sueño seguía perturbándola, y ella se repetía que solo era un sueño. Nada más. Ella no lo deseaba. Si no podía soportar que la tomara de la mano ¿Cómo podría desear que la besara? Era absurdo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tienes una semana aquí, y es una semana que me has evitado. Necesito saber la razón.

-No te evito.- Contesto desasido rápido, preocupada por sus palabras y no por la excusa que le daría, pero Oh Dios, por primera vez amaba tener que hacer misiones diplomáticas. Así que encontró la excusa que considero perfecta- Solo he tenido trabajo, y seguro que tu también tienes.

-Lo he terminado ya- Dijo molesto, y Temari supo que se había salvado, momentáneamente.

-Siempre terminas demasiado rápido, comienzo a creer que realmente no haces nada.- Él no hablo más y la llevo en silencio hasta la azotea ya conocida por ella. Shikamaru la había llevado ahí dos veces, ambas terminaron con uno de los dos dormidos. La primera fue él, y aunque Temari se molesto en un principio, después aprovecho para pensar claramente en que Shikamaru se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo. La segunda vez ella estaba demasiado cansada después de un entrenamiento así que se quedo dormida y cunado despertó tenia la cabeza en el regazo de Shikamaru, recuerdo que lo obligo a no mencionarlo nunca más.

Shikamaru se dejo caer pesadamente en la banca y al ver que Temari no le imitaba la jalo con fuerza, cayendo ella de sentón, pero no le daría el gusto de saber que le dolió. Así que cuando al fin la soltó ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Shikamaru la vio por unos segundos y tamborileo con los dedos sobre la madera.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien…que?- Temari frunció el ceño, en parte por el nerviosismo, en parte por el tono autoritario de Shikamaru.

-No finjas inocencia, mujer. No te queda.

Temari lo pensó un momento, se moría por hablar con alguien, necesitaba una opinión, que alguien le dijera que no debía darle importancia. Necesitaba con desesperación descargar todo lo que sentía. Pero sabía que Shikamaru no era el indicado, le hubiera contado cualquier cosa, menos esa. Él era la persona que la conocía mejor, después de sus hermanos, quizá más en algunos aspectos. Pero no podía decirle a él. Prefería morir antes que decirle que en sueños se habían besado.

Él podía pensar que le gustaba, y no era verdad, a ella no le gustaba él, era imposible que eso pasara. Pero si él lo pensaba, y la "rechazaba" jamás podría volver a verlo. La vergüenza seria demasiada, se sentiría como una tonta a la que nadie es capaz de querer.

Por lo que decidió hablar, pero no decir nombres, comenzó a contar su sueño, con la mirada baja y jugando las con las manos, apretando la tela del obi y viéndolo de reojo un par de veces, retirando la mirada rápidamente. Pero a mitad del relato Shikamaru la interrumpió, lo cual la sorprendió bastante, él jamás interrumpía a alguien a menos que fuera a cometer un error. Algo le había llamado la atención.

-Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que soñaste que un amigo mío era tu novio?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, ¿hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- Le sonrío levemente, y Temari no pudo sentirse más desilusionada. No le gustaba él, así que no quería que ella le gustara tampoco. Pero una pequeña parte de ella si quería oírlo decir algo más, un indicio de que a él le importaba que otra persona le gustara. Y entonces solo pensó en lo egoísta que era.- ¿Y que es lo que piensas de ello? Supongo que si lo soñaste es porque te gusta el chico, de otra forma, no seria tu novio, ni siquiera en sueños.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al subconsciente, claro.

-¿Subcon….?

-¿No lo habías pensado? Te creía más lista.- Pasando de lado el hecho de que estuviera bromeando con ella, Temari se estremeció.

-Es solo un sueño, Shikamaru. No significa que él me guste.- Ya no sabia a quien se refería, si a el novio, o a Shikamaru, lo cierto es que necesitaba que él le dijera que no había nada de malo en soñar con ello.

-A veces, cuando negamos las cosas por mucho tiempo, aun a nosotros mismos, en sueños se nos muestra le verdad, lo que realmente queremos.

-¿Crees que lo quiero?

-Si, y no hay nada de malo en ello. Deja de sentirte culpable, es normal que te atraiga algún amigo.

-Traiciono la amistad.

-Mira el lado bueno, aun si con él no funciona, aun me tienes a mi.

Eso era lo que temía, que era él precisamente a quien no quería perder. Que quería importarle a Shikamaru. Y además, ansiaba con todo su corazón, que por primera vez, Shikamaru se equivocara en algo, que eso del subconsciente no fuera más que algún invento….Pero Shikamaru nunca se equivocaba.


	4. oOo 4 oOo

**Mil disculpas a quien le gusten los capítulos cortos, trate de que fuese mas breve, pero si lo resumía quedaba mal y pensé que era mejor una trabajo largo pero bien hecho, que uno corto y sin sabor**

* * *

-Shikamaru ¿Soy agresiva?

La pregunta la incomodo incluso a ella. Pero era necesaria, se sabía que no era una chica normal, y por primera vez eso le estaba afectando. Quizá ella no era el ejemplo de esposa y madre que se suponía las chicas deben ser. Ella era una mujer decidida y sin el más mínimo sentido sobre ser delicada y dulce. Ella no era así, y jamás podría serlo. Creyó que eso no le importaba, y no lo hacia, solo que, sus amigos eran feliz con ella, aun si eran pocos, pero la entendían. Pero alguien más no, un hombre que busca una pareja jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Shikamaru seguía viendo por el mirador. Silencio Absoluto. Una afirmación callada. El dolor en el pecho que sintió ya no la sorprendió. Se esperaba algo así, pero de igual forma daba gracias, probablemente si él hubiera hablado habría sido peor.

Bajo la mirada. Lo sabia, ella no era ese tipo de chicas que los hombres buscan, incluso aquellos chicos que se no les importa lo que los demás sienten, que hablan del amor como si fuera un mito, incluso ellos buscan a chicas sencillas en lugar de "Problemáticas" como lo era ella.

-No

Una palabra, solo eso basto para que Temari levantara la vista y lo viera, ahora de frente a ella en cunclillas. Shikamaru coloco sus manos-grandes, firmes, pero suaves- sobre las rodillas de ella y Temari se quedara inmóvil con él a unos centímetros de su cara. ¿Cómo parar un sonrojo involuntario? Ojala él le diera menos importancia al carmín de sus mejillas del que ella le daba.

Shikamaru suspiro como saliendo de un profundo sueño cuyos pensamientos ella desconocía. Entonces sonrío inocentemente-pero precavido- y la tomo de la mano. Se paro y se sentó a un lado de ella. Se mordió el labio y sonrío de nuevo-ahora divertido- se giro hacia ella y hablo.

-Mañana me odiaras por esto, quizá cuando termine me golpearas, pero ahora no protestes ni te quejes. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando termine podrás decidir que hacerme. Pero ahora solo quiero que te calles y le dejes hacer ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?- Temari asintió por inercia, sin estar segura de lo que hacia, pero confiando ciegamente en él. Shikamaru pareció respirar tranquilo y sobretodo satisfecho.

Entonces la jalo suavemente, primero hacia dejante para que se parara y luego hacia él. Sentándola en sus piernas. Temari se enderezo-casi en un respingo- para pararse de nuevo, pero él la sujeto por la cintura impidiéndoselo. Cuando ella quiso hablarle él le dio una mirada indicándole que ella lo había prometido. Temari se relajo como si se resignara pero por dentro moría en un silencioso ataque de nervios sin razón-a su parecer- Pero a pensar de eso Shikamaru jamás la soltó, solo relajo sus brazos en una sutil caricia.

-Veras- Procedió a explicar con una vos calmada y suave- Creo entender tus miedos, y parece ser que es hora de hablar de ellos, pues parece ser que no podrías hacerlo con nadie mas sino con un buen amigo que te tenga todo el cariño que yo te tengo.- Temari sintió su corazón bombardear pero siguió escuchando.- Temari, no eres una chica como las demás. Si lo sabre yo, que vivo rodeado de chicas así. Mira a Ino por ejemplo, se preocupa más por su figura que por nada, o a Sakura con su cabello, incluso Hinata que solo esta apenada todo el tiempo y no puede lidiar con un simple amor. No digo que todas sean así, Tenten es una chica a la que admiro, se preocupa por los demás y su entrenamiento. No critico a nadie, las demás son muy buenas ninjas. De eso no hay duda, pero se que, al menos yo, no podría mantener una conversación inteligente con ellas.

-No entiendo a…

-Shh, dijimos que te callarías y me ibas a escuchar.-Temari cerro la boca y él continuo.- A lo que quiero llegar es a que no eres precisamente el tipo de chica, delicadas y sensibles que intentan ser las demás, te he visto hacer una que otra dieta, pero jamás te la pasas diciendo que estas gorda. Lo que a mi me parece la verdad y aprovechando mi sinceridad y tu silencio puedo decir que tienes una figura que muchas mujeres desearían.- Él sonrío y Temari se pregunto en silencio cuanto tiempo llevaría él pensando eso como si fuese un gran secreto que jamás le podría decir, el tono con que él lo dijo, como si se deshiciera de una gran carga, no la podía engañar.- Pero haciendo a un lado tu cuerpo…

-Por favor.- Pidió ella, y supo que Shikamaru tampoco deseaba hablar de su físico precisamente, si no lo conociera diría que le daba miedo hacerlo.

-Mira, a ver si me explico. Te preocupas por tus técnicas, tu aldea, tu entrenamiento, pero…también por tus hermanos, amigos y se que aunque no lo aceptes, también te preocupas por mi.- Temari no supo si la circulación en su cara significaba que se había sonrojado notablemente, o si por el contrario había palidecido. Lo que sabia es que Shikamaru sonrío agradecido por el gesto y siguió.- Mira, se que quieres parecer fuerte, y no digo que no lo seas, si no que, eres mas sensible de lo que demuestras, no eres una chica boba, pero no tiene nada de malo tener sentimientos. Déjame hablar- Ordeno cuando Temari abrió la boca para replicarle. Entonce la tomo más fuerte de la cintura y Temari coloco las manos sobre las de él, como si se prepara para en cualquier momento quitárselo y salir corriendo.- No tuviste una figura materna cundo creciste. Tuviste que pasar por todos los cambios de una chica tu sala. Viviendo entre hombres que no eran precisamente el ejemplo de una persona dulce. Si eres así, no es porque no seas amable y cariñosa, es porque no sabes como demostrarlo. Y créeme que lo entiendo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa que Temari entendió como un permiso para hablar.

-No puedes saber todo eso. Quizá sea cierto que tuve que aprender a ser fuerte, a no demostrar sentimientos, a aceptar que tales cosas no están permitidas donde crecí. Mi padre no fue lo que un niño sueña, y mi infancia la viví cuidando de mi hermano. Pero se que así debió ser, yo era la mayor, era mi responsabilidad.

-Eras una niña, debiste tener una infancia plena, no así. Todo eso solo te hizo creer que no podías confiar en nadie, que debías ser fuerte, fría y calculadora, que por siempre deberías cuidar de tus hermanos. Eras muy joven y asumiste el papel de madre porque tu padre no supo desempeñarlo. Así que respecto a tu pregunta inicial, no creo que seas agresiva, solo muestras tu afecto de otra forma. Cuando me llamas "niño" se que quieres decir "cariño" o algo por el estilo. Cuando me levantas del pasto con un golpe de tu abanico, se que quieres decirme que se ha hecho tarde y estabas preocupada por no verme. Cuando hago una broma y me golpeas el brazo se que significa que ríes. Cuando pasa algo y te acercas a mi, aprietas los labios, arrugas el cejo y me jalas la coleta, lo entiendo como un "Lo siento". Y cuando caminamos por la calle y pe das un golpecito con tu hombro empujándome…se que es una caricia.

-Siempre pensando más allá de lo que los demás ven.

-No puedo apagar mi cerebro, Temari.- Río repentinamente y con un pulgar le acaricio el dorso de la mano.- Eso me gusta, porque se cosas de ti que nadie más sabe, y que nunca sabrán. Te conozco con una facilidad casi abrumadora y gozo el ser solo yo quien lo haga. Porque se que todos esos gestos, conciente o incontente, son solo para mi. Los hombres somos celosos por naturaleza.

-¿Y si te enteraras de algo malo conmigo? Algo que fuera un secreto te…?

-No me alejaría, si a eso quieres llegar.-Temari se quedo pensando, debatiéndose que decir….que sentir. Pero Shikamaru hizo un gesto de preocupación, como si no quisiera decir lo que pensaba.- Ahora, puedes decidir, golpéame por tomarme el atrevimiento de hablar así de ti, ignórame el resto de tu estadía, pero decide ahora, antes de que siga hablando y diga algo que por ahora se que no querrás escuchar, al menos no hasta que aclares tu otro miedo.

-¿Cuál otro?- Pregunto confundida, su único miedo ahora era ese sueño, y eso Shikamaru no lo sabia. Como él dijo, la conocía bien, pero no podría conocerla completamente.

-Solo decide, mujer.- Respondió ignorando y cerrando los ojos, preparándose para escucharla partir. Entonce Temari tomo una decisión que sabia después podría arrepentirse, pero ahora no le importaba.

-¿Puedo…quedarme así?- Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Esa es tu decisión?- Temari asintió y él le sonrío, con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos antes de jalarla por completo hacia su pecho calido y esperanzado, donde ella se acomodo.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, quizá deberían partir ya, él la había sacado de la oficina y nadie sabio donde estaban, crearía que había desaparecido, seria un problema, la buscarían, la encontrarían, y seria a él a quien reclamaran. Pero ambas pieles desprendía una sutil fragancia, incitándolos a dormir en esa banca, sobre la azotea, en ese mirador, con los rayos de sol calentándolos, con sus cuerpos como refugio, unos sobre otro, abrazados y pensando, solo pensando, que los sueños se pueden volver realidad.


	5. oOo 5 oOo

Durante su infancia, en los pocos ratos que leía algo por gusto propio, Temari encontraba frases como "Y los dos amantes se sentaron juntos a contemplar la luna". Siempre se dijo que eran tonterías, novelas escritas por gente sin cerebro pero ambiciosas que querían vender libros aprovechándose de las pobres mentes ingenuas y sin amor. Pero mientras descansaba sobre Shikamaru, sintiendo su aliento sobre la coronilla de la cabeza y el tranquilo corazón indicar que él dormía. Temari tuvo la vaga idea de que sabía a los que se referían todas esas cosas.

No era como si a ella le gustaran esas sensaciones, en realidad, se sentía un poco incomoda sobre él sin poder moverse ante el miedo de despertarlo. Maldita la hora en que dejo que sus emociones la vencieran, no podría mirarlo a la cara ahora. Pero la noche aun no acababa, Shikamaru fue despertando poco a poco y la miro con ojos somnolientos, que ante la luz de la luna le dieron a Temari un aspecto como si él la venerara.

No hizo nada por moverse, no sabía como reaccionaria, no él, sino ella. Para Temari era obvio que a Shikamaru no le suponía un problema tenerla sobre él, pues había sido él quien en un principio la había colocado ahí. Su cuerpo temblaba, era la noche, el viento, o solo eran los escalofríos que él le producía. De cualquier forma Shikamaru la abrazo e hizo que volvería a apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho.

-No te tomes tantas confianzas, genio.- Aun cuando intento lo contrario, sus palabras sonaron falsas y sin sentido. Ni ella misma podría engañarse. Le gustaba el calor que él irradiaba y el aroma que desprendía. No era un aroma fuerte, era mucho más suave que eso, y su cabello olía a hierba como siempre.

-Calla, mujer, hace frío y eres calida y suave, así que no molestes y déjeme dormir.

-¿Piensas dormir ahora? Si acabamos de despertar. Además este no es lugar para hacerlo.

-No quiero levantarme.-Muemuro y Temari lo vio volver a cerrar los ojos, claramente intntando dormir.

-Shikamaru…¿Por qué haces esto?- Él no esperaba la pregunta, eso lo supo Temari cuando Shikamaru la miro desconcertado y se sentó con ella enzima, pero sin bajarla de su regazo. Temari se encontró en la incomoda decisión de, si ahora que se habían sentado, debía quitarse sobre él o Shikamaru lo tomaría como un rechazo de su parte.

No quería ofenderlo, pero tampoco quería que pensara que tenía alguna otra intención hacia él. Así que lentamente se paro para quedarse de pie frente a él, utilizando los hombros de Shikamaru para apoyarse y darle a entender que no le repudiaba su contacto.

-Mujer problemática, no creí que fueras de las que quieren hablar después de momentos así, pero supongo que nunca puedes dejar de buscarle un porque a las cosas. Si hago esto es porque te…tengo un gran aprecio. Se que has llevado una vida difícil, y aunque no soy lo suficiente para que te olvides de ella, quiero al menos ayudar a que la olvides.

-Eres más que suficiente- Salio de su boca antes de contenerse y tuvo que morderse la legua para evitar decir más. Cuado él sonrío no supo si asustarse o tranquilizarse, así que prefirió mirarlo con cautela.

-¿Me dejarías formar parte de tu vida ahora?

Aun cuando Temari hubiera logrado reunir el suficiente valor para preguntar a que se refería con aquello la presencia de Ino y Chouji lo impedirá, y Temari volvió a repetirse "Cuando hubiera logrado reunir el suficiente valor" No recordaba ser tan cobarde desde aquel sueño. Distraídamente escucho a Ino alardear sobre que llevaban horas buscándolo y que era un completo idiota por quedarse hasta las dos de la mañana en una azotea sin decirle a nadie. Chouji trataba de tranquilizarla pero tanto Shikamaru como Temari sabían que solo lo hacia porque Ino comenzaba a hacer escándalo, no porque creyera que no era algo importante como intentaba que creyera Ino.

Se sintió mal al escuchar a la chica decir que debía reportar aquello, no porque fuera algo que rompiera alguna regla, sino porque había sacado a Temari de la oficina, y varios ninjas habían sido obligados a buscarla y hacerle guardia en su hotel a espera de que llegara. La culpa se apodero de ella, aun cuando el sentimiento remotamente nuevo, se acerco a Ino y se coloco entre ella y Shikamaru, quien solo asentía con la cabeza a lo que la rubia decía.

-A sido mi culpa, he sido yo quien salio a tomar aire y me encontré con Shikamaru, él me pidió que regresáramos pero yo no he querido hacer, y Shikamaru, comprendiendo que no era correcto que estuviera sin que alguien me cuidara en una aldea extraña, acepto quedarse conmigo.- Shikamaru dio un paso hacia delante, Temari sabia que su papel de hombre no dejaba que una mujer asumiera la responsabilidad, pero ella solo le pidió con una silenciosa mirada que no dijera nada. Así que Shikamaru apretó los labios. Chouji estaba sorprendido, al igual que Ino, pero ella rápidamente se enojo, diciendo que no era correcto y que no podía disponer del tiempo de Shikamaru de esa forma. Y Temari tuvo que recordarse que esa no era su aldea para no decir ningún comentario amargo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras en silencio se pregunto si Ino se refería a que no podía estar con Shikamaru por sus responsabilidades como ninja, o por su estado de hombre. Si a Ino le gustaba Shikamaru no debía preocuparle que ellos estuvieran juntos, pues a Shikamaru había dicho claramente que eran amigos ¿Qué era aquello que Ino sabia y Temari no? Aunque quizá a Ino no le gustaba Shikamaru y solo no quería perder a un amigo.

Sintió un tirón en la falda del vestido y se detuvo a espera que Shikamaru la alcanzara, caminado varios metros detrás de sus compañeros, él comenzó a hablarle en voz baja, pero por la cercanía y casi sin mover los labios, cualquiera diría que solo estaba caminado algo cerca.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso?

-No quería meterte en problemas- Respondió con un leve encogecimiento de hombros.- Y no es del todo falso, si te pedí quedarnos.

-Pero fui yo quien te saco de…

-Y te lo agradezco, me diste un respiro.

-¿La orgullosa Temari agradeciendo algo?- Pregunto con burla y Temari se sintió aliviada al saber que Shikamaru en verdad la entendía, y no quería avergonzarla.

Lo que si fue vergonzoso, y a causa del mismísimo Shikamaru, aun sin intentarlo, fue el efecto que causaba en ella. Creí que aquella noche jamás la olvidaría, que seria algo que le causaría tanta pena que no podría borrarlo de su mente en años, pero Shikamaru le sonrío, y todo eso se desvaneció, él rara vez sonreía mostrando parte de sus dientes, era demasiado flojo para una sonrisa completa, pero esta vez, Shikamaru le sonrío de lado, en un gesto donde no había sarcasmo, ni arrogancia, soberbia o superioridad, aunque esos eran casi sinónimo. Eso, agregando el brillo de sus ojos, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, creaba en ella un efecto sobrecogedor y a la vez, angustiante, no se suponía que se sintiera así estando con él, precisamente con él.

Los tres la habían acompañado hasta la puerta del hotel, y Shikamaru tuvo que ser jalado por Ino para seguir adelante, así como Temari fue reprendida por otros dos ninjas que habían hecho guardia. Extraño, los escucho hablar pero no descifro ninguna palabra, solo miro fijamente a Shikamaru quien caminaba mirando hacia atrás y ambos movían la mano como una despedida, ignorando completamente a los demás.

Si era el destino quien proponía que esa noche todos los interrumpirían, Temari comentaba a preocuparse, porque el dar un par de pasos Genma había llegado hacia el equipo de Shikamaru y comenzaba a hablar. Temari no dudo y se alejo de los otros dos ninjas, aun cuando ellos le decían que no tenía que preocuparse por nada pues no era su asunto. Pero el rostro pálido de Shikamaru si la había preocupado, y si era su asunto, lo era si él estaba involucrado.

-¿Es completamente necesario?

-Shikamaru, eres de los mejores estrategas de Konoha, es tu responsabilidad.

-Pero cualquier otro podría ir, si solo es espionaje, no me necesitan.

-Estamos hablando serio, Shikamaru, si te descubren tendrás que pensar que hacer, incluso infiltrarte en el grupo como uno de ellos.- Temari llego finalmente a ellos, por lo que había escuchado sabia la situación, y por la cara de Genma sabia que era algo delicado, aun si no quería demostrarlo.

-Yo puedo ir en su lugar

-Ino, se que quieres hacerle un favor a Shikamaru, pero esto va más allá, eres mujer y claramente contigo no querrían una relación de compañeros.

-Entonces yo la acompaño.-Ofresió Chouji

-Shikamaru, es tu decisión, francamente me gustaría que fueras tu quien lo hiciera, dos personas son un problema, pero se que tu clan te necesita y esto podría tomarte meses.- Los cuatro miraron a Genma, ninguno sorprendido, sabían que el tiempo no era una virtud que poseyeran los ninjas. Pero después de eso Shikamaru miro a Temari, y después de unos segundos ella bajo la mirada. Se giro y de reojo observo a Shikamaru, eso si que jamás podría olvidarlo.

No escucho más, había deseado intervenir, pero el dolor en el pecho la había sorprendido tanto que no pudo decir nada, y esa mirada de Shikamaru…era decepción ¿Qué era lo que él quería de ella? Seria ridículo pensar que deseaba que lo detuviera.

La puerta de su habitación fue cerrada con seguro y ella se dejo caer sobre la cama, muy cansada como para cambiarse, muy cansada para pensar o sentir. Lo único que pudo hacer esa noche fue soñar, un sueño que la haría tomar una decisión en la mañana…una que le cambiaria la vida por siempre.

* * *

**El próximo capitulo un sueño más...y el fin.**


	6. oOo 6 oOo

**El final de esta historia T-T siento no subirlo antes, pero necesitaba de un poco de inspiración, ojala les guste, saben que no soy buena en los finales.**

* * *

_El calido viendo le rozo el rostro, deslizándose por su piel, jugando con su cabello suelto y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Otra ráfaga de viento, se movieron las hojas del manzano y el pasto a sus pies bailo._

_Oscurecía, el atardecer se hacia presente. Pero aun entonces los rayos del sol calentaron su piel, su falda se sacudió con gracia y le acaricio las piernas. _

_Se envolvió en sus brazos, protegiéndose, podía sentir que algo estaba mal…todo era demasiado perfecto. Su vida no lo era. _

_Y espero un poco, en cualquier momento algo ocurriría, estaba tensa, quería ver atrás, prepararse para lo que fuera, pero no sabía como hacerlo, no podía moverse, el miedo la había congelado. Sintió unos brazos envolverla en un abrazo y gimió de miedo, bajo la vista._

_Pálidas manos le acariciaban el vientre, con mimo, con cariño, con amor. Entonces ella se relajo, coloco las manos sobre las de él y acaricio el dorso de su mano. Más por inercia que por placer. Él era su novio después de todo. Sintió los labios besarle el cuello y najo su oreja. Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Pero él ya no estaba._

_Miro perpleja a Shikamaru, él tenía el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Ella le tomo las manos, morenas y grandes, tan diferentes a las de su novio. Él dio un paso más hacia ella y se inclino, pegando sus frentes._

_-Tu me besaste.- Pronuncio al no saber que hacer._

_-Y tu me correspondiste._

_-No quería hacerlo._

_-Mientes, si querías, tanto como yo._

_-Es incorrecto, tengo novio._

_-¿En serio? ¿Quién?_

_Temari miro a su alrededor, entendiendo sus palabras. Estaban solos, no había nadie a su alrededor, y no pudo responder. No podía recordar el nombre del chico que con anterioridad la acariciaba y besaba su cuello. Shikamaru tomo aire como si de pronto no pudiera más y sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos. Temari no quería verlo llorar, no lo soportaría._

_Shikamaru pego sus frentes, respirando sobre sus labios y cerrando los ojos, Temari lo miraba confundida, hasta que sintió un tirón en su falda. Se separaron y agacharon la mirada. Una niña le sujetaba la falda con un pequeño puño fuertemente cerrado y ojos adormilados, en su otro brazo sostenía un bebé, le soltó la ropa y abrazo mejor al niño envuelto en una manta._

_La niña tenía el cabello rubio, atado en dos colitas bajas y hermosos ojos azules, pero entrecerrados en cansancio. El niño que sostenía tenía la piel aun más blanca que ella y solo se distinguía una escasa cabellera negra. Shikamaru inclino hacia la niña y tomo al bebé, mirándolo con una expresión que rayaba en la adoración. La niña se sujeto a la pierna de él pero siguió mirando a Temari._

_-Mami, tengo sueño ¿podemos irnos a casa?_

_Temari miro a Shikamaru sorprendida, y su mirada le dio tanto dolor que quiso apartarla, pero él le hablo antes de poder evitarlo._

_-Si tan solo lo hubieras entendido a tiempo.- Tenia la voz temblorosa y escucho un sollozo, la niña había comenzado a llorar y Temari sintió como si estuviera abandonándolos, como si dejara a un padre soltero y a dos niños sin madre._

_Entonces se desvaneció y todo se volvió negro impidiendo ver algo. Temari calló de rodillas y se sujeto la boca con las manos, resistiendo la urgencia de gritar. Y llorando amargamente._

Temari despertó llorando, apretando la sabana bajo ella y sin poder respirar. Sentía tanto dolor en su pecho que sentía moriría. Lo había perdido, no lo había logrado entender antes y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, no quería renunciar, no más. Se levando y salio corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta y sin escuchar los gritos de la gente que empujo. Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior pues ni siquiera se había descalzado pero no le importo. Solo siguió corriendo.

Durante toda su vida había obedecido reglas, las de un ninja, las de su padre, las del consejo, siempre había hecho lo que se le mandaba. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser egoísta, pero por una vez en su vida quería hacerlo. Al menos una vez quería darse un momento para ella, que nadie más le importara, solo ella. Desde pequeña tuvo que ser fuerte y madurar, creciendo sin una infancia y asumiendo el papel de madre desde que tenía memoria.

Solo una vez, solo una, quería ser libre.

Los amigos no se quieren, los amigos no se desean, los amigos no hacen tantas cosas, pero ella si lo quería. Deseaba romper esa absurda regla, si la amistan lo prohibía ya no le importaba, porque ella no quería ser amiga.

Corrió a una velocidad dolorosa y sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Pronto se dio cuanta de que en realidad no corría rápido, de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo mucho más lento de lo normal y aun cuando se esforzaba no podía más. Era una clara señal de que hacia mal, escucho una voz indicándole que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo. Pero ya no obedecería más, solo a ella debía hacerlo.

Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir tener lo que quería, era fuerte, era la mejor, se merecía ser feliz, nadie lo merecía más que ella. Si, ella merecía una compensación por tantos años de dolor, por toda su soledad.

La puerta se vio a lo lejos y la figura de Shikamaru salía, era él, con su padre apoyado en la puerta después de haberlo despedido, con Ino agitando la mano, con Chouji gritándole, abrazado cariñosamente a su compañera, con aquellos dos ninjas que cuidaban las puertas bromeándole a lo lejos, y él caminaba a paso lento ya fuera de la aldea.

Temari lloro más pero se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, por un momento había pensado en que no lo lograría, y pasarían años antes de volver a verlo. Quiso gritar que se detuviera pero nada salio de su garganta. Paso a un lado de los amigos de él, y al menos una vez no le importo que alguien la viera así, no quería fingirse fuerte, ya no. Sintió la mirada impresionada de los demás, pero nadie le hablo a Shikamaru, ni tampoco le dijeron nada a ella.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él como para tocarlo se impulso para abrazarlo por la espalda. Shikamaru se detuvo en ese instante, tenso y sorprendido. Y entonces por fin escucho ruido a su alrededor, el silencio que hubo desde que había corrido desapareció, al fin escucho su propio llanto, en un tono lastimero y se sintió patética.

Ella estaba ahí parada, con la gente mirándola, llorando abrazada a un hombre que no sabia si sentía lo mismo que ella, dándoles una imagen que no se había permitido jamás. Escucho la misma voz gritando enojada que debía separarse, que conservara su orgullo, que recuperara un poco del que acababa de perder. Pero ya no quiso ser más así, solo quería ser una mujer simple y llena de sentimientos.

-No…no te…- Pero no era eso lo que quería decir, no quería decirle que no se fuera, era mucho más que eso.- No me dejes sola…quédate a mi lado…Si quiero que formes parte de mi vida, de verdad lo quiero, quédate conmigo…por favor.

-¿Por qué?

Temari dejo de sollozar, no se había preguntado antes porque, sabia que lo quería con ella, que no soportaría perderlo, pero la razón…la razón llego por si sola, tan duramente que le costo asimilarla, era inevitable.

-Porque…te amo.- Dijo, susurrando, que dudo que él la hubiera escuchado.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, dejando que las manos de ella se deslizaran para seguir rodeándolo. Tenia su rostro inexpresivo y Temari se sintió pequeña ante él, con su alma desnuda y expuesta. Dejo que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados y con el corazón doliendo…si era tarde.

Él no le correspondía, no sentía lo que ella, no la necesitaba como ella a él, simplemente él no la amaba, no era difícil de darse cuenta. Debió haber callado por siempre, ahora no lo tendría ni como amigo, el miedo de perderlo finalmente se volvía realidad. Bajo la mirada, quizá si debía escuchar a la vos y no dejarse humillar de nuevo. Debía guardar las lágrimas que le quedaban y salir de ahí pronto, dejar la aldea y no volver. No quería la lastima de nadie, menos la de él.

Pero sintió el fino agarre en sobarbilla que le levanto la cara. La mano de Shikamaru se deslizo hasta su mejilla y sonrío apenas, inclinándose sobre ella y juntando sus labios en una fina caricia. Temari dejo los ojos abiertos y también entreabrió los labios, no por deseo, sino por sorpresa. Oportunidad que le dio a él el gozo de intensificar el beso. Era diferente al beso de su sueño…era real. Él verdaderamente la estaba besando. Entonces se separo un poco de ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Al fin lo has entendido.- Murmuro, dejando caer la mochila al suelo y sujetándola del rostro con ambas manos.

Ella no volvería a estar sola, había vencido a esa amistad que el prohibía desear algo más, había hecho algo por ella, amaba y era amada. Era una mujer como cualquier otra, y no necesitaba mascaras con él, Shikamaru la entendía y quería como era. No pedía más de lo que ella podía darle. Pero le ofrecía la vida a su lado, como una pareja ahora, como una familia después.

Ahora tenia alguien a quien amar, alguien que la pretejería y no se iría de su lado. Escucho a Ino llorar en el pecho de Chouji, diciendo incoherencias sobre porque él no era así de lindo con ella como Shikamaru lo era con Temari. Y su llanto le recordó a la niña del sueño, con aquel bebé en brazos. Si Shikamaru tenía razón, y los sueños mostraban el subconsciente, demostrándoles a las personas lo que en realidad querían. Entonces Temari sabía como seria su vida en un par de años.

Había necesitado de dos sueños para llegar hasta ahí, para hacerla entender.

La vida no es clara, juega con nosotros un sin fin de veces, pero a veces, en una parte del día, cuando los sueños parecen efímeros, cuando nos encontramos en el punto exacto de la felicidad y el dolor, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de jugar con ella.

Nadie tiene el poder de decidir por nosotros, de decir que podemos o no hacer, somos dueños de nuestras vidas y responsables de ellas también.

Tenemos el derecho de ser felices…


	7. oOo 7 oOo

No tenia pensado hacer un epilogo, pero alguien cofcoftitxutemaricofcof me dijo que se derramaría sangre si ese era el final, aun me pregunto si era a la mía a la que se refería ^^ así que manteniendo a la persona en TOTAL ANONIMATO, le prometí pequeño epilogo.

* * *

Temari jugueteo con la espuma en sus manos, soplando con suavidad y levantando burbujas en el aire. El agua era tibia y la sensación acogedora. Entonces los firmes brazos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su estomago y la apretaron contra el duro pecho. Se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia y se acomodo mejor entre las piernas masculinas, sintiendo el deseo de él contra ella, haciéndola reír por fu fervor pero ignorando el hecho, solo para impacientarlo.

Él gruño contra su hombro y le dio una pequeña mordida, marcándola. Elevo sus brazos y los llevo hacia atrás para atrás acariciarle el cabello. Él la premio con un beso y Temari doblo sus piernas hasta casi pegarlas a su pecho. Las manos subieron y los acunaron, acariciándolos con adoración mientras ella giraba de lado su cara para recibir sus besos, sus magníficos, sensuales y adictivos besos.

-No puedo creer que seas real.- Susurro contra sus labios, aun después de contarle todo, no creía que tanta felicidad existiera para ella. Se sentía tan completa, en aquella tina de baño, con él a su espalda, acunada entre su pecho y piernas, que no podía pensar en nada más hermoso que todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

-Quien no puede creerlo soy yo…te amo tanto.- La apretó con fuera, como si el temor de perderla se apoderara de él, como si aquellas personas que los aborrecían por vivir en unión libre pudieran separarlos. Pero Temari se giro para estar frente a él, para abrazarlo, para que entendiera que nadie iba a sepáralos, porque desde ese momento ella iba a luchar por ser feliz, y él era su felicidad, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera.- Dime que eres mía y que nunca te alejaras de mi lado.- Imploro, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, y Temari sintió algo tibio resbalar por su piel. Le dolía tanto saber que lloraba,

-Soy tuya, Shikamaru, enteramente tuya. Y nunca me iré, a donde quiera que tu vayas yo te seguiré. Ni la muerte misma podrá separarnos. Lo juro.

Shikamaru se separo de ella, y al verlo a los ojos Temari supo que ese hombre era su destino. La forma de hacerle el amor era como él, delicada y dulce, generosa y protectora. Justo como lo era su amor. Pero ahora todo lo que querían era quedarse en los brazos del otro. Disfrutando de la realidad. Armoniosa y perfecta realidad


End file.
